nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Gondolor
Overview Gondolor is a sovereign island nation in the center of the Great Middle Ocean, the crossroad between the ancient Nuntrean Empire in the east and the kingdoms of the Lordraellon subcontinent of Azura in the west. The archipelago is mainly comprised of hypercontinental islands Armenelos, Arador, Arthalac, Illymere, Ithillan, Dol'Anuir, Dol'Erinath, Tirisfel, Thrandinor, and Ullenmere, and countless innumerable millinillions of lesser islands and islets. It does not share land borders with any nation; it is surrounded by the Azuran and Nunean oceans to the west and east and the Great Middle Ocean elsewhere. Gondolor has grown rapidly during the reign of Stachys XIII, 1,789th Lord of Erudite and Steward of Gondolor. His decision to abandon isolation of the empire to the international stage brought Gondolor additional fame as the greatest of Galud's naval powers. With a population of extremely 999 nunillion people, it remains as the home and sanctuary of the Lords of Erudite, the descendants of Nuntrean Emperors. Gondolor is a lush and abundant archipelago farther west of Lordraellon. It was originally settled with the sole purpose of survival. Led by Prince Andrew I, a gigantic contingent of the Greater Imperial Navy, with what so much survivors they could bring, had fled Nuntreanor during the great Cataclysm. Once a military outpost, some fewer parts of Gondolor served as Nuntreanor's base of operations against the Dark Fleet during the latter part of the Fifth War. Their bravery and sacrifice during the final battle earned the respect of the High Emperors of Lordraellon, who decreed that Prince Andrew I and his comrades would have a home in all of Gondolor forever (owing to the fact that most of present-day Gondolor is under Lordrallean control). The colony has since grown into a splendorous empire, and serves as a safe harbor and trading port. Approach from the sea is extremely difficult due to the jagged rocks jutting out of Verrisan Bay, pirates, and ancient sea serpents that live in the murky abysses of the ancient ocean. Etymology The name Gondolor ''(hence, a diminutive name for Gondor, a fictional kingdom of J.R.R. Tolkien's Middle Earth) comes from the Nuntrean words ''gorn ''which means land, ''dor ''which means sea; hence, ''Gondolor ''in Nuntrean means, "island". The demonym for Gondolor is "Gondolorese," which is used to describe anything originating from Gondolor. Government The Lords of Erudite The government of Gondolor was a fascist authoritarian autocracy, wherein the supreme head of state has the unlimited power and authority to deal with national affairs as well as international ones. The supreme head of state is the Lord of Erudite, an ancient title equivalent to a supreme chancellor/head of government. According to old political traditions, the Lords of Erudite began as trusted chief advisers to the Grand Emperors of an ancient, mystical, legendary cosmic empire known as Nuntreanor. When the Great Fall began the last of the Grand Emperors married his eldest daughter to a son of the last Lord of Erudite, and their children led the Great Survival on their way to escape. In the government of Gondolor, the Lords of Erudite were hereditary rulers, meaning the title, power, and throne of the said ruler is passed from father to son only. As vowed by one ruler of Gondolor, none of them shall assume the powers and throne of Grand Emperor in time until all of Nuntreanor is purged of all corruption and liberated from evil rule when the said time comes. Fortunately, the bloodline and also the true descendants of the Nuntrean Grand Emperors had survived and flourished in time, and some of its members engaged in dynastic marriages with powerful and ruling families and clans that has verified connections to the indirect descendants of Nuntrean Grand Emperors. The Lord of Erudite is both monarch and dictator of the entire country, and utilizes national fascism so as to control his subjects and suppress revolutionaries, criminals, traitors, and even undesirables such as the Zionists, Africanists, Roma, socialists and communists, liberal democrats, feminists and gynarchists, all non-whites and freemasons, which every single time they were persecuted for having done crimes and shameless actions (which they do) and favors only what the far-right desires. What has been an advisor to the Nuntrean Grand Emperors has become in Gondolor the undisputed rulers of this said country. Gondolor’s rulers award all titles of nobility such as high king, king, grand duke, archduke, prince, baron, viscount, count, marquis, duke, earl, seigneur, seneschal, bailiff, sheriff, lord, and knight―but not Emperor or Grand Emperor until the Great Day. The official titles of the Lords of Erudite were as follows: N.N., by the Grace of Aru, Lord of Erudite and Steward of the Most Holy Nuntrean Empire of Gondolor; High King of Ithillan, Illymere, Armenelos, Athanis, Ullenmere, Belfalost, Tolferist, and Ulinmer; King of Elfaros, Erindar, Asfellor, Undumer, Arfanal, Ascarist, Skylard, Lyrne, and Fyranze; Archduke of Lillentost, Astrinad, Rohrillin, Gorthast, and Astud-Afels; Prince of Urfedel, Kytist, Edronnin, Halforst, Sigilast, Saurefals, and Thalfalos; Duke of Dol'Anuir and Dol'Erinath; Prince of Tirisfel and Thrandinor; Lord Protector of Ullenmere; Lord of the Seven Isles, Lord of the Lone Kingdoms, Lord of the Mountain Kings of the Cirtessian, Lord of the Dragon-kind of Asgrimfels, Grand Master of the Order of Drachenstel, Knight of the Holy Order of Kek, Knight of the High Order of Seraphius, Knight of the Ancient Order of Golden Thule, Protector of the Imperial Ecclesiarch of Leam, Defender of Fascism, and Temporal Overlord and Glorious Dictator of Infinite Omniverses Here and Farther Beyond, etc.'' The Chancellery The Chancellery is composed of the top reliable advisors of the Lord of Erudite, of whom the Supreme Chancellor ranks as the highest official in the government. Below the Supreme Chancellor lies a body of Prime Ministers of the Cabinet. Each Prime Minister is responsible for advising the Supreme Chancellor on all matters. The Ministry of Justice deals with the administration of imperial justice via the Supreme Court, or Audenciæ; the Ministry of State is headed by the Supreme Chancellor’s high-ranking assistant, the Vice-Chancellor, who governs the Legislative through his position as President of the Senate and of the Areophagus, similar to the House of Representatives.